<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tip the Scales by AthensCupcak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871812">Tip the Scales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthensCupcak/pseuds/AthensCupcak'>AthensCupcak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Magical Artifacts, Magical Boys, Minor Character Death, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthensCupcak/pseuds/AthensCupcak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hermits going about their daily life when some of them find strange items that they can wear and choose to do so. A new Hermit appears and he seems to have amnesia and doesn't know or remember anything about himself nor how he got access to their world. Now he has to live in a new world with no memories and a strange red and blue wristband that he refuses to take of for some strange reason. One night while he sleeps, he enters The Grayscale World, a mystery dimension that looks exactly like the Hermitcraft world, except everything's in a gray color scheme, and finds a ghost figure who happens to know him but refuses to tell him anything about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two figures ran in a monochrome grayscale world; one red and one blue. A creature chased them, one that hasn’t been seen by what they would call normal eyes. The figures had to find help, before it was too late. They hid in a cave, scared the creature would find them again. If it did, it would surely mean the end for both of them. Everywhere they looked was a grayscale color, but that was normal for their world. It was a second dimension, a second home that they would go to, so they could fight and help the outside world. They knew the world quite well as it was the same world they lived in on the outside. Their normal home, which had more color too and not just gray was The Waking World while this was just a copy and only held the color gray. Of course they still had their color, and so did all the monsters they ran into. They were the only two who knew of this world, but that had to change. They were starting to face monsters stronger than the two of them combined.</p><p>The two turned to each other and combined their magic together, creating thirteen objects. Objects that would be worn somehow, objects that had color to them in the gray world. A very dark red headband that seems to have some dark energy, a very dark yellow ring of which is electrifying to touch, a blue bracelet that has a water like pattern, a  sunflower crown that is still full of life, a blue microphone that seems to have speakers from nowhere if spoken into it, a white flower pin that seems blinding to look at, a brown tail on a belt, a green necklace that seems dirty, a pink ribbon that held an icicle pattern, a pair of orange demon horns on top of a headband that had a fire source, a silver feather that seems very heavy, a purple ponytail holder that seems to be able to float and a very dark purple feather that also seems very heavy.</p><p>A portal awaits the two, leaving their home to find people suitable to take the objects. The blue figure takes a wristband off one of his wrists and infuses it with the red figure’s powers. The red figure looks at him terrified and questioning what he is doing. The blue figure just hands him the band and hugs him, before running out and blasting a huge wave of energy that sends the red figure through the portal along with objects. The red figure holds his arm out screaming at where he last saw the blue figure, tears streaming down his face as he hits the bottom of the portal, being grass and his vision fades into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The kid Arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So new kid in Hermitcraft. Who is he? How did he get here? Why is he here? And why does it seem like he has amnesia? Is he faking it or is it real is the question</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day in the Hermitcraft server. The Hermits doing what they normally do; building their bases up, building redstone contractions, or just wandering in general. Xisuma was doing so at least. He was walking around the shopping district when he noticed a strange light flying around a portal of some sorts. It didn’t look like a normal portal, being neither a Nether or End portal.</p><p>It was a gray looking portal with the inside looking more colorful. Xisuma stepped closer and it looked as if the portal noticed him as the light became blinding and multiple smaller lights that were different colors shot throughout the land who knew where to.</p><p>As Xisuma was watching, trying to figure what this portal was, a small figure came tumbling out onto the ground, not moving. After the figure fell out, the light disappeared and Xisuma was left wondering if they were responsible for the portal and how they even got into the server. It was a private server that only the people who were invited could join, and it wasn’t just any strange magical kid.</p><p>Xisuma came closer to check on the figure and examined them. The figure was a small boy, wearing a red sweater, gray sweatpants, black shoes, and a red and blue wristband on his right arm. He had short dirty blond hair that swept to his right side. The boy slept peacefully, seemingly unaware of anything happening around him.</p><p>He decided to stop staring at the boy and pull his communicator out so he could question his Hermits.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Xisuma&gt; has anyone invited anyone recently without telling me first? theres a kid here who just showed up from a portal and i dont recognize</p><p> </p><p>&lt;iskall85&gt; whoa really? whats a kid doing here?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Xisuma&gt; that is what im questioning. but unfortunately i cant ask him since he is currently asleep, still on the ground. i should probably move him now that i think about it. we are at the shopping district</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Stressmonster101&gt; oh strange, u need any help x? like potions and such. i can grab some</p><p> </p><p>&lt;ZombieCleo&gt; bring the kid to my base, its close to the shopping district</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Xisuma&gt; that may be helpful, stress. alright, cleo, im on the way with him then.</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma stepped closer to the boy and leaned down to pick him up, bridal style. The kid is surprisingly light, perhaps too light maybe? He'll have to question that later, for now Xisuma will just focus on getting the shorter one to Cleo's base.</p><p>Xisuma takes off using his Elytra carrying the kid, repealing the two forward with his rockets. The flight was rather quick with him spamming rockets to go faster. The Pirate District comes into view with the ship Cleo calls home currently.</p><p>Cleo is awaiting Xisuma's arrival with the kid on the. She has prepared a bed for him so he could rest more comfortably. Once he's in her sight she waves getting his attention. </p><p>"Ello X! Welcome to the Pirate District!" She calls out. "Is that the kid? You can bring him down, just follow me.</p><p>Xisuma lands following Cleo down below deck towards the makeshift hospital-like area she made for the boy.</p><p>"Yes, thank you very much Cleo. He seems fine, just passed out but I would like to get a checkup on him just in case anything is wrong. I am still questioning how he got here as well." Xisuma replied, setting the boy down onto the bed. The boy still seems at peace and very obvious to the world.</p><p>Stress has visited occasionally trying to see if any potions could help the kid, but really nothing kind would wake him up. So they let him sleep until he's ready to get up. But that didn't make them any less nervous about the poor kid not waking up, if anything it made it worse as time goes on.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>~~Time Skip~</em> </b>~</p><p> </p><p>A few days have passed since the newcomer was put into the bed. He's been out since he got there and hasn't woken up for three days. Xisuma, Cleo, and other Hermits are worried about him, but still work on their bases and projects they had planned before. Though at least one Hermit stayed close in case the kid would wake up. They didn't want to leave him in an unfamiliar place with no one around.</p><p>Xisuma happened to be the current Hermit keeping an eye on the boy. He's been worried sick, if any Hermits were in the boy's condition, he'd be going crazy. He doesn't like seeing any of his Hermits hurt or sick. Others have made sure he’s taking care of himself and not just watching the kid or doing his duties.</p><p>The boy was in the room next door to him, Cleo made Xisuma a makeshift bedroom so he could continue his Admin duties but also watch the boy and question him if he were to wake up. All he wanted to do was make sure the kid was alright at this point though.</p><p>A shuffling could be heard from where the boy was held. Xisuma noticed the sound and quickly stopped his work to go check if that was the kid awake. </p><p>As he walked in the room, there sat the boy. He seemed curious, looking around trying to figure out where he was.</p><p>Xisuma clears his throat, walking up to the kid. "Hello, you had us quite worried about sleeping for three days since you've arrived. How are you feeling? You need water, or you hungry?" He quickly asked, trying to be as friendly as he didn't want to scare the kid.</p><p>The boy stared back and tilted his head. "Uh, yeah, I could go for some food and water," he mumbled, quickly looking down. Xisuma pulled up his communicator quickly to alert Cleo.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Xisuma&gt; hey, kid has woken up. can you bring food and water real quick?</p><p> </p><p>&lt;ZombieCleo&gt; omw!</p><p> </p><p>Xisuma sighs, putting the communicator away, turning his attention back to the boy. The kid just stares downward paying no mind to him.</p><p>"What's your name kid?" Xisuma questions, breaking the awkward silence between the two, causing the boy to jump slightly and look back up.</p><p>"Umm, Grian and I'm not a kid! I'm 27!" The boy complains. Xisuma is shocked and rubs his neck in embarrassment.</p><p>"O-oh, my bad. Well then, do you know how you got here Grian?" Xisuma quickly changes the subject.</p><p>"Mmm, nope! I don't have any memory of where I was or where I am, or anything for matter. My name's the only thing I remember right now" The smaller one looks down at that thought. His arms hug him as if he's trying to cover himself from the world.</p><p>“I see. So you don’t know where you are then?” Grian shakes his head. “Well then, welcome to the Hermitcraft server! I am Xisuma, you can call me X as many of the Hermits just call me that since they can’t pronounce my name or have stopped caring about it.” Xisuma chuckles trying to lighten the mood. Grian just smiles slightly, looking up. </p><p>“Hermitcraft is just a server for a group of us to get together and have fun. A lot of us build, do redstone, and tend to prank each other even. We all act as a family so nothing too bad happens when it comes to pranking.” Xisuma explains about the server. Grian’s eyes seem to light up when Xisuma mentions building and pranking, however Grian doesn’t understand it himself. Xisuma just smiles under his helmet, understanding the smaller one’s confusion over his own self.</p><p>The two sat in another awkward silence not knowing what to say until a new voice called out. “Hey! I’m here X! I’ve got lots of bread for the two of you!” A girl walks into the room who Grian is startled to see. </p><p>The girl has orange hair, greenish blue skins almost like a zombie’s, a blue sweater that looks ripped, gray pants, black and white stockings, and brown shoes. She also has gray wing-like things on her back. </p><p>Xisuma looks over at Grian who seems to try to shrink and hide himself from the girl. “Hey new kiddo, I’m ZombieCleo but go ahead and call me Cleo instead.” She beams, not realizing the boy is trying to hide himself from her. She places a purple box thing down and it seems to rise. She then hands the bread to both Grian and Xisuma who happily takes it from her. Grian examines his bread before taking a bite while Xisuma just shoves it in his inventory, not ready to take his helmet off in front of the newbie.</p><p>Instead, Xisuma speaks up. "This is Grian and he's not a kid, he told me he was 27." He then turns to Grian. "Hey, don't worry about her. She may be part zombie but she is genuinely very kind, apart from wanted heads for her props. She's been hosting us in her base, which is much appreciated."</p><p>The smaller figure just nods at, still looking very nervous but at least smiling up at Cleo. Cleo is smiling and puts her hands on her hips at Xisuma's comment about heads. "Hey, don't scare him any further from me," she chuckles.</p><p>Grian tilts his head again, but keeps looming at Cleo. "Wait, heads for props? What does that mean?" He says between bites.</p><p>Cleo laughs at Grian's confusion. "Oh, you know Armour stands, right?" The boy nods at her question. "Well let's say I can do a little something like magic with them. I make these real awesome scenes that just look life like yet are frozen in time."</p><p>Xisuma nods. "She is correct, I don't even understand how to do it properly. It really amazes me, what my Hermits can do sometimes."</p><p>The three sit in an awkward silence as the shorter one finishes his bread before Xisuma breaks it once more. "So I should probably call a meeting to welcome him. I'm letting him stay here since he doesn't seem to have anywhere to go and on top of that he has amnesia and doesn't know much. He should probably stay with someone as well just in case." </p><p>Cleo nods. "Alright, sounds good. You wanna carry him again?" She teases. "Or to teach him to fly?" She gestures to the wing like things on her back. Grian's eyes hold amazement as he wonders how they can fly with such things.</p><p>"We should just get him too the Shopping District and I'll have someone who knows flying well to help him out." Xisuma looks toward Grian sighing. "Will you be fine if I carry again? It'll be a quick flight."</p><p>Grian nods. "Sounds excited, I don't believe I've flown before. But of course I also don't remember whether I have or haven't." He scratches the back of his neck.</p><p>Xisuma nods and pulls up his communicator and types a quick message in, to all the Hermits.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Xisuma&gt; alright everyone, meeting in the shopping district. please come, need to discuss about the newcomer wholl be joining us</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, a new chapter. I'm shocked and honestly happy about the support I've been getting, like y'all don't know the half of it.<br/>I appreciate you all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meet the Hermits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian, the newest Hermit meets the rest of the Hermits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xisuma had called for a meeting and Grian was anxious about it. He didn’t remember anything and he was feeling slightly scared of meeting multiple people, but he was also excited about being able to fly soon. Sure, he would be carried by Xisuma, but he gets too fly nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleo had left already to prepare and help set up the meeting, and to make sure everyone came so they didn’t have to wait on anybody. So Xisuma and Grian were left in the ship, Xisuma getting himself packed up to return to his base later while Grian decided to take a look around the ship, admiring the building itself. He was impressed but wasn’t sure why. Did he do a lot of building before this? Is building his thing? He still wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma finished moving everything into his own shuckle boxes, things Grian had questioned about, and packed them all away into his ender chest. The admin goes to find the shorter one so the two can head out finally. Grian has moved his way on the deck of the ship instead of being below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are Grian, you ready to head out now? I have my elytra ready to go with rockets. I’ll carry you over there,” he scratches the back of his neck thinking about how awkward the boy will be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian just smiles coming closer. “I have no clue how that works but yes! Yes I am! I’m going flying,” he giggles at his own comment. The wind blows around the two, almost like it was excited for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xisuma chuckles and walks over to pick up the dirty blonde boy bridal style once again, only this time the boy is awake and hanging on to him now. He pulls the rockets out and boosts the two of them into the air quite quickly. The smaller one looks at peace in the sky, with the wind in his hair. The wind also seemed quite pleased, as it helped get the two the shopping distinct without wasting too many rockets like Xisuma would normally do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two had approached the area, they could already see multiple people there. Xisuma could feel the smaller one tense up seeing the crowd of people as they got closer. “It’s alright Grian, they’re all friendly and family.” He tries to reassure the smaller one. Xisuma lands, helping Grian to his feet as the crowd starts toward the two with Cleo at front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller one, feeling a bit overwhelmed, tries hiding himself behind Xisuma as the taller one greets everyone. Xisuma builds a few blocks up in order for everyone to see as Grian hides behind the blocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, thank you for coming, everyone! We will be having a new member joining us today!” He tells the Hermits. Some looked at Xisuma with excitement, some with confusion, some didn’t seem to care too much. “Now one thing to note is that he has amnesia, so he doesn’t remember too much about himself. He does remember his name however, so please give a warm welcome to Grian!” Xisuma claps his hands then looks down trying to find him. “Where did he go? Grian?” He hops down towards the back finding the short boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller one rubs his neck and rocks from his heels to toes. Xisuma could tell Grian was nervous about meeting all the Hermits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I should probably go out, huh." Grian chuckles nervously, the wind seemingly getting stronger. Xisuma nods as the boy takes a deep breath in. The wind calms down as he tries to keep calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian walks out from behind the blocks as the Admin starts to break them and waves staring at the group. There were some noticeable people, ones who kind of scared the smaller boy. He also took note that he was literally the smallest one there, no wonder they thought he was a child still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see a blonde boy who looked like a demon, he even had red eyes, a demon tail, and horns to match. There was a Creeper boy, who was also part robot and probably the tallest from what Grian could tell. He had a yellow ring on one of his fleshy fingers. He felt very nervous looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were also some simple looking people, two other girls besides Cleo that look pretty normal compared. One stood out to him, the brunette with a pink ribbon in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another boy who looked to be part dog was noticeable. He had brown ears and a tail which matched his hair color, and they were even moving like they were on a normal dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two other boys stood by the demon like one, but the short boy only took note of the one with brown hair and a sunflower crown on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One boy standing slightly off to the side looked like he was a knight. He had a silver feather in his hat but it honestly blended in with the rest of his silver armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last boys he took note of where besides the girls. One had a headset on and looked fairly normal than most. The other had a green necklace poking out his. Besides what covered his eye, he looked fairly normal as well aside from some scars on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't sure why he took notes of the group's random accessories they had, or why only specific people even. He didn't know them, at least from what he knew he hadn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette girl with the pink ribbon was the first to step forward towards Xisuma and Grian. "Hello and welcome Grian! This is a very fun place to be. I think we are an interesting group to be a part of as well.” She giggles and holds up her hand to Grian. “I’m Stress, it’s great to meet a new face!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian takes her hand and smiles at her. “He-hello! It’s very nice to meet you and the rest!” He says and looks around at the others as well. Stress giggles some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Introduction time! The other girl over there-” She points at a blond girl with goggles placed on her forehead who looks very smug. She’s got a green jacket and her shirt is a red and white striped one. “That’s Falsie, or False I mean.” The girl just does a peace sign with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Demon-like boy steps up next, pulling two others with him. "Sup! I'm Tango, this is Impulse," he gestures to the boy with the flower crown on his head. "And this is Zedaph! Together, we are Team ZIT!" The two smile down at Grian as he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy with the green necklace walks up with another guy, this one with a gray beard. "Hey there, I'm Scar and this is Cub. We are the Convexs." Cub just smiles and waves at Grian while Scar has a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noticeably tall guy with a mustache approached next, with a guy who seemed to have a robotic eye. "Hello there, Grian. I am Mumbo, this is-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iskall! I'm Iskall. Nice to meet you, dude!" The robotic eye interrupted the taller one. Grian chuckles at that. Mumbo looked annoyed while Iskall had his tongue sticking out at him. Mumbo looks like he's choosing to ignore the other one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in silver like armor starts heading over, smiling at Grian. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet a new face around here. I am Wels." He holds his hand out towards Grian, which he accepts and shakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy with the blue headset next to Cleo walks up. "Hello, this is just one big dysfunctional family, and despite having some complaints of some being kind of scary looking, maybe troublesome, we all love each other and would do anything to help one another out. I'm Joe by the way, welcome to the family kid." He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tallest guy, the one who looked like a robotic creeper was the last to walk up. He looked just as terrifying to Grian closer then standing some ways away. The guy didn't even have a friendly face, instead, he looked like he was scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy who has dog ears and a tail walks up following the creeper, though he was smiling unlike him. “I’m Ren, nice to meet you man!” He says as his tail wags faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doc’s the name, don't get in the way and you'll be fine." And as quickly as he walked over towards Grian, he quickly retreated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleo shakes her head. "Ignore him, he doesn't show his emotions well but he's happy to see a new face like the rest of us." She smiles at Grian, noticing he looks terrified. "Way to scare him Doc!" She shouts back towards the creeper. He just snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geez, this place is kind of scary already too Grian. He wasn't sure how he would survive honestly. Everyone seems to have a plan already, have groups even. Well some, not all? Grian's not too sure still. This new family is gonna to take some time to get used to, that's for sure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time to Settle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian settles into this new world</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grian was to stay in Xisuma’s base until they knew he was capable of surviving by himself. To say he was bored about doing so was an understatement. He just wandered around aimlessly at this point. Xisuma had Admin things to do as he said. So Grian just waited for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to get out of the base soon and start on something. He wasn’t sure what yet, but he just wanted to do something for the sake of doing it and not being bored. Xisuma was just too busy though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wandering let Grian think about what he wanted to do. Everyone had a plan so if he was staying, he should have one too. The Hermits seemed to build massive bases as well, so why not try that. At this point, he was ready for anything to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours of thinking about a possible base, Xisuma finally walks in the room, most likely looking for the newest Hermit. When Grian spots him, he runs up to him. “X-eye-suma!” He shouts, drawing out the ‘x.’ “I’m bored and wanna do something that’s not wandering your base.” The smaller one pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. What do you want to do is my question then? I’ve finished up the set of bugs I had to deal with so I can help you out.” Xisuma just replied, simply ignoring the mispronounced name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian thought for a moment more before confirming what he wanted. “I wanna build myself a base. I don’t want to rely on everyone and I just wanna be able to do what you guys do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma nods. “I can understand that. Perhaps you have an idea in mind, it could help with where you should set up. We do have different districts with different building styles. Like the futuristic district, or the pirate district.” Grian eyes brighten when hearing the words futuristic. A breeze blows through like it’s excited, even though wind shouldn’t be able to reach the two from where they are. “I take it you may be interested in the Futuristic district.” Xisuma smirks under his helmet, he seems amused at the smaller one’s actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian nods very eagerly. “Yes! I actually had an idea in mind and it most definitely goes under futuristic!” He giggles, shyly covering his mouth with one hand. The hand with the band on it. Xisuma joins in mostly chuckling at the smaller one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I could help you with a starting base and you can work from there. Once I know you’re ready, then I promise to stop helping, of course unless you want me to.” Grian nods, understanding he needs to be watched still. He doesn’t quite know what he’s capable of, so that would be good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma leads the smaller boy out of the base and towards the futuristic district. A pretty decently sized island next to the ocean. “There’s already one Hermit here, though he started making his base in the ocean instead, so plenty of room. The shopping district is close by even.” Xisuma explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian wanders a bit looking around with the Admin following closely behind to keep an eye on him. He has a spot in mind, but it just might work best in the ocean. He starts towards the ocean seeking his spot, and doing so, finds something under the water a ways away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” He questions, trying to get as close to the water as possible to see it, without actually getting wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma follows him to see what the smaller one is looking at. “I believe that is a shipwreck.” He replies. And the ideas flow into Grian’s mind. He can just visualize a completed ship in a bottle, maybe with some extra details here and there too make it even better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it!” He shouted, the wind rushing by the two as the shorter one jumped into the air. Xisuma just looked at him like he expected an explanation. “A ship in a bottle, I can replicate what a complete ship should look like and then add glass around it. Maybe some of my own touch to it as well, hmm.” Grian starts pacing with thoughts running through his mind. “That can be a starter base for me, so with it in the middle of the ocean, my base can be around there too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma nods at the boy's excitement. The way he acts is pretty cute, it’s almost like he is a child. His eyes seemed too light up when he talked about building even, like he knows what he’s doing, like that’s his expertise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time Skip</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian had finished his starting base, the ship in a bottle. Xisuma stayed by to make sure he was doing alright so Grian decided to make an extra bedroom for the Admin as well. Mainly repaying him but he was glad that he cared despite him probably not supposed to be in this world. He still wasn’t sure, since he couldn’t remember anything still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma by the time he was almost finished, decided the smaller one was deemed fit to survive on his own which made Grian kind of sad as he wished the Admin could stay with him still. Either way, he was just a text away which still was good enough. It was hard to get around since he had to travel by boat, so he didn’t do it too much. He decided to stop by his neighbor’s base and learn about them even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian learned it was Mumbo next to him. He had many farms that Grian could not understand how they worked. He often visited his neighbor and borrowed crops and milk from him. Xisuma still visited the boy and when he learned about Grian’s doing with Mumbo, he was amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late the night he returned from preparing for his next build. He still didn’t have much fancy stuff, but Xisuma did help out a lot. He was going to get him an elytra even, which Grian wasn’t sure why but he was excited for one. Xisuma had promised the next morning they would visit the End together and get one for the smaller boy, along with some extra items one may want from the End.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma had already gone to the room Grian had made him by the time he was ready to pass out. And yet, the next time Grian came too, the world around him was oddly, gray.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Grayscale World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian meets T, a friendly ghost stuck in a Gray world. Then he pulls another person into the world</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Grian woke up again, the whole world around him was gray. No color whatsoever. Except for the strange red and blue figure floating next to him, which looked surprised to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’re here already. Feels like you just got to this world.” The figure chuckles while scratching the back of his next. One side of him was red and the other was blue, though the stranger thing about the figure was, he was transparent. Grian could see the wall behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we know each other?” Grian questioned. It seemed like the figure knew him, but he couldn’t remember anything still. The figure didn’t seem surprised at the question, more like he was expecting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-yes, yes we do. But you had told me I wasn’t allowed to say anything about yourself till you remembered on your own accord. Call me T, I can’t tell you my name right now.” The figure, T, looked disappointed yet smiled. Grian was just more confused at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay? What about where are we? Maybe why are you transparent?” Grian had more questions, but was trying to choose what was more important. Of course his curiosity would get the best of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T just brightened up at the questions. “Those I can answer! I’m dead, so I’m just a ghost now. I’m stuck with you though. And this world, we called it the Grayscale World! Very creative, am I right?” He chuckled. “I think it was your idea actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian just stared at the ghost, trying to process this information. “Wait, what? I- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I knew this would happen. I totally called it. Just look around at the world! Gray! No color anywhere!” The figure gestures with his hands around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were still in Grian’s ship which was most definitely supposed to be a brown color, not gray. But something didn’t make sense to him. “Then why do you have color? You’re red and blue, I can see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T seems to understand the confusion. “Well people don’t lose their colors in this world, just look at yourself to see for yourself! While myself, I died here but only have those colors sense they were my main colors. If it was you, you’d only be red!” With mentioning himself, Grian looked down to see his red sweater was replaced by a dress?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, why am I in a dress? This isn’t what I was wearing.” Despite the outfit change, there was still color on him. His peach skin tone, black shoes, even his dirty blonde hair was the same. The band on his arm was still its normal red and blue color, but his outfit was mainly different shades of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue and red ghost just laughed in response to Grian examining his outfit. “You came up with that idea! You wanted to argue about who looked better in a dress so we both put one on! I’m still wearing mine, but you can’t see all the details anymore we put into. At least we can still see yours!” Grian realized that the ghost was right. He seemed to be wearing a dress, but his legs were more of a ghost-like tail. The skirt seemed to blend right into his tail. There was only one shade of blue and red on him too. Along with a band that looked similar to the one Grian wore, even on the opposite arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, so what is this world exactly? Like, why is it gray?” Grian of course still has multiple questions about this whole place. He was quite sure where to start, so he questioned the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T floats around Grian carefree. “So we visited the world many times before. The world tries to steal color from the waking world, aka the world you’re more familiar with. You’ll find these crazy looking beasts which are what’s stealing the color. We had to fight them, and now I can’t do that so you're going to have too. But, we made it a way where there’s more people that are able to help you, you just have to find them cause I don’t know where the charm thingys we made went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian was questioning how exactly he was supposed to do that. “I’m sorry but how can I possibly fight against any monsters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the power to do so.” T chuckles. “I know it seems hard to believe, but you do! You have the power of wind. Though you can be slightly unstable with it, so I recommend we find someone before really starting to find monsters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how do we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple! We made charms for people to wear here in this world. While we are actually in this world, no one else is. But, if we find someone with one of the charms, it’ll be in their main color!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian just nods. “Do normal things happen here? Like water physics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Now let's go! Also, you can fly because you are wind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy brightens up at the thought of being able to fly by himself. “Wait really? How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first let’s get outta your ship. Not much room in here.” T laughs. “You know, don’t want you crashing in here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian leads the way out of the ship he’s made. The whole world was really gray here, even the water and grass. No sign of color besides the two of them. Grian wasn’t really a fan of this, no color is no fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two land onto Grian’s land area where his base would go, T floats downwards to face him. “Now, what you wanna do is lift your arms and just think wind. Like think of it lifting you or something. Wind wasn’t exactly my power, only yours so I don’t really know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian does what he’s told and lifts his arms. He tries to focus on thinking about wind but he has no clue what to actually think about. He closes his eyes and just relaxes, almost like an instinct kicking in for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re doing it Grian!” Grian looks down as T comments on him flying. “You picked that up quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian just beams at being able to fly. His first instinct is to do a flip, and he does so while laughing. “Alright, we should probably go find someone to help you and not do any tricks right now. Do them later, when you have more control over the wind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, come on. I was having fun.” Grian pouts, now just floating with his arms crossed. T rolls his eyes at the windy boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, leader boy. You gotta get a move on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me a leader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! You’re the only here currently. I’m only like a spirit guide, or something like that. You can ask someone else to be leader if you really want to.” T shrugs. Despite being only two different shades, the colors make it easy to see his movements to know what he’s doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fly for a while looking for any color that may catch their eyes. Grian notices what looks like gray flowers and vines heading towards the Industrial District which he decides to follow. T is just following behind not doing much to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sparkle of color that Grian could spot. He was unsure about it, but started towards it. He had spotted one of the Hermits, the one with a yellow flower crown on his head, and surprisingly, it was still yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there we have someone. All you gotta do now is grab them and the world will work them in.” T explains. He makes it sound easy, but was it really? How would Impulse react to this is Grian’s main concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, Grian has to do this in order to get help and he’d definitely feel better knowing someone else was here who had no idea what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian floats downward towards his target and just reaches out to grab him. He floats just enough for him to be able to reach Impulse’s shoulders. He finally just grabs the other boy’s shoulders wanting to get it over with. The boy freezes and his gray color turns into what he normally looks like, except the outfit turns into a differently styled dress compared to Grian’s own. The boy is also wearing more yellows than normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, what’s happening? Where am I?” Impulse questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian floats in front of him. “Hey, don’t ask me cause I still don’t know much.” He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian? You’re floating? You’re wearing a dress? The world is gray? Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, those were my questions too. I guess I’m wind or something which is why I can float. I apparently made a competition or something with someone about who wore a dress better and it has stuck I guess. I don’t know, you’re in a dress too. And this is the Grayscale World which apparently I named?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh? Okay then. So you have something to do with this world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, you both do.” T decides to answer this time. Impulse looks up. “Well, Grian had more influence already but ignore that fact as he has no memory of what he’s done here. So it’s almost like a fresh start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse looks shocked to see a ghost-like figure talking to him. “Umm, that’s T from what I learned. He knew me and died here, I still don’t remember him.” Grian just responds, kind of unsure what to say about T.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yellow boy just nods. “Well then, nice to meet you, T. I’m Impulse.” T just waves at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you are supposed to be nature by what you are wearing on your head. The flower crown we made. That and your band on your arm Grian, those are your guy’s way in and out of this world. Keep them with you, otherwise you might get stuck here. You’d get stuck here with me.” T laughs at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two nod. “So now what? Learn to use our powers?” Grian was the first to question what their plan would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T looks between the two. “Well either that or figure out who else joins, and while I think both are good ideas, this is something for the two to figure out amongst yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two decided that the best course of action was to do both, find people and practice their powers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grian pulls more people into the Grayscale World.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impulse wasn’t able to fly like Grian could, but Grian could pull him along in the wind to make it seem like the taller one was flying. The two learned that right away, as T just watched and made silly comments.</p><p>Grian loved trying to do random tricks in the air while Impulse just made sure he was able to catch himself if he fell from the smaller one’s windy grip.</p><p>As they kept going, they managed to make it near what Impulse said was the Fantasy District which was where one of his buddies built their base. Grian followed behind not knowing the area well and spotted a glimmer of an orange color.</p><p>“Oh that is weird. Getting used to a colorless world and random color shows up, that is not at all normal.” Impulse laughed.</p><p>Grian nodded. “Well a colorless world in my opinion is the more weirder part of this experience.”</p><p>T shakes his head questions the two. “Try being stuck in it 24/7, no way out. You two can leave at least, I can’t.” He looks disappointed saying that, but quickly flashes a smile instead.</p><p>The two flash each other a glance and look back at T. “Um, well try not having a memory and someone who knows who you are but won’t tell them.” Grian floats in the air with his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Touché G, touché.” T chuckles. “Though seriously, I’m starting to forget what colors look like now. It’s really worrying I would say.”</p><p>Grian laughs, and points towards the orange flash they saw earlier. “Shouldn’t we go after that color? Which is orange by the way, T.” Grian teases.</p><p>Impulse nods. “Let’s go see who it is. I have my bets on it being Tango though, we’re near his base.”</p><p>The three fly towards the light where the orange was coming from, spotting Tango messing with one of his farms. The demon horn headband on his head was a bright orange.</p><p>“Called it! It’s Tango!” Impulse shouts. “So how do we get his attention?” He turns to Grian.</p><p>Grian giggles. “We gotta grab him and bring him into the world. You can do it since I pulled you in.” Impulse nods and jumps out of the wind onto a tree branch he made himself. The two were getting a hang of their powers already.</p><p>Impulse walks over to Tango and places a hand on the colorless boy. He jumps, but no color appears on him and he looks around, clearly not seeing the three around him.</p><p>T sighs. “Grab him, not just a slight touch. He can feel it but won’t join the world to something so light.”</p><p>“Oh, alright then, I guess?” Impulse then grabs a hold of Tango’s shoulder, which does bring the color into him along with changing him into a cute fiery themed dress with mainly oranges but some reds and yellows.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is happening?” Fire appears around him as he mistakenly burns Impulse from shock.</p><p>“Whoa! Calm yourself down Tango, it’s us, see.” He gets in front of the fire boy, still hanging onto him.</p><p>Tango seems to calm down, the fire leaving the boy. “Oh, hey Impulse! What’s happening?” He questioned. “The world is gray, I’m in a dress and so are you. Oh and Grian’s here? And a ghost? Like what?” He adds on as he looks around? “Wait, am I on fire? Impulse get off of me, you’re burning!” He pushes the taller one off of him.</p><p>“Please, Tango. I’ve felt worse burns. You know, like TNT and red stone burns.” Impulse replies, crossing his arms.</p><p>“And you’ve asked the same questions we asked too!” Grian adds on.</p><p>The three begin to answer the questions once again to the newbie in the new world and T just stares at the three afterwards. “Well I don’t believe I have to explain he’s fire. You saw that for yourself. ” T giggles but stops shortly.”Uhh, you and Grian seem kind of unstable with your powers though.”</p><p>Tango just looks up at the ghost, giggling. “Oh, this, this’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Tango, that is not why we pulled you into here.” Impulse immediately trying to block any trolling moves out of his friends mind.</p><p>Grian looks excited though at the same thought Tango had. He starts giggling. “Yes! We could mess with people. It’ll be loads of fun.”</p><p>T facepalms. “They’re both chaotic it seems, this will not be good. Impulse, we need someone who might be able to help you keep them in check.”</p><p>Impulse nods at this. “Yeah. Why don’t we find more people and explain from there? More people means more prancing opportunities.” They both look over at Impulse wide at and excited, while T just does another facepalm and groans.</p><p>Grian decides to float in front of T still giggling. “Well do you know how many people there are supposed to be able to access here?” He tilts his head.</p><p>“I think we made thirteen items so that many people should be here? That's not including you Grian.” T replies.</p><p>“Then let’s find them all!” Grian shouts, sending wind in all directions and giggling even more.</p><p>The group set off, following Grian’s lead even though he still didn’t know his way around. They ended up near Ren’s area, spotting a brown color flashing by. They catch up to Ren and surprisingly Doc as well</p><p>“Well, normally that would be a problem but there’s two lights of color if you noticed, which I did, even though they look super close to be the same color.” T said, pointed towards a dark yellow ring on Doc’s fingers and a brown dog like tail on Ren.</p><p>Grian frowns. He was still kind of scared of Doc, him being super tall and part creeper, part robotic. “Uh, how bout two of us grab them?” He questions, looking at Tango and Impulse.</p><p>“I’m down for grabbing Doc! This’ll be fun.” Tango giggles.</p><p>“How about you grab Ren since I was the one to grab Tango.” Impulse gestures towards the dog boy.</p><p>“Alright, I’m good with that.”</p><p>Grian and Tango take their places behind Ren and Doc respectively. The small leader mouths a count down towards Tango and the two nod at the same time. They then proceed to reach out and grab the two, repeating what had happened with Impulse and Tango.</p><p>Doc swears at being grabbed and attempts to stab Tango with a trident while Ren yelps and freaks out with the whole thing. The two then begin to question the same things that each of the previous ones asked and get the same answers they were told.</p><p>The group then went into a new direction, this time towards what looks like the start of a volcano. Doc comments that it's Scar's area as Grian notices a green color flashing nearby.</p><p>Scar looked like he was working terraforming the land around his island when they found him. He had on the necklace still, which was the source of the green light they could see. This time Doc was the one to repeat the process and bring Scar into the Grayscale World. Once Scar was colorful once again, he had freaked out and the process was repeated. Questions and answers repeated.</p><p>They continued southwards, finding out Joe had a blue light on his headset and eventually finding Stress who had a pink light on her ribbon.</p><p>The group had become eight and T concluded that Grian, Tango, and Doc had to be careful with their powers as they were the more unstable ones. There were five who could watch them. Impulse and Grian decided to name the unstable vs. stable thing they were in.</p><p>There was The Balance, which consisted of Stress, Ren, Joe, Scar, and Impulse while The Chaotic had Tango, Grian and Doc. There were six missing still, but they had searched what seemed to be everywhere and they couldn’t find them. They’ll probably turn up soon enough, for now, the group decided to call it a day and head back into the color world for some rest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Back to the Waking World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something is happening to Grian, but no one knows what. Let's just go back to the Waking Word instead, seems like a smart decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group of eight in the Grayscale world were mainly just messing around with each other. They were trying to learn their powers in order to use them properly, which was all T’s suggestion. They were also learning more about the world. T helped, but also didn’t. He didn’t know what he wasn’t doing as he kept saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian had decided to stop and rest, the others following him. Though something was off with the smaller boy. He hadn’t noticed it either. But T had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange, Grian.” The ghost shouted as Grian looked up, drinking from a water bottle. “You're color is like, fading or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian looks down to see what T means. His bright red dress was more like a dull gray.  “Uhh, yeah. Do you know about that?” The boy questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I don’t remember anything about color fading. Probably doesn't matter if I’m gonna be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was slightly swaying as well, it has been a long day he’d assumed and believes that he just needed sleep. The others could see a need for sleep in the smaller boy and realized he would not admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should call it a day and go back to our normal world.” Impulse speaks up. “We all have our own projects to attend to and I’m sure the other Hermits could start worrying about us if we don’t get back to work and such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tango nods. “Yeah, I was working on my mob farm. I kind of want to get back to working on that. Get to killing mobs I mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how do we-?” Grian was about to question when T interrupted the windy boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch your charms to get back. I’ll be here waiting for someone to return then. Just gonna leave me by myself, sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T then looks around at the group. “Do we know what our charms are? Like do I need to tell you who has what and such? It should be obvious, you didn’t have it before and now you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stress shakes her head and reaches up to touch a bow set in her hair. Upon doing so, she fades into a pink light and becomes all shades of gray, well except for her bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she figured that out quickly!” T chuckles at everyone’s confused faces. More Hermits follow, fading into different lights before they turned gray except for the color their charm was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian was the last one left. He felt exhausted but wasn’t sure why. “It’s my band right?” He reaches for it, looking back at T. The ghost just nods at his question, before floating closer to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later G, take care.” The red and blue boy hugs the shorter one which Grian can feel. It’s light and feels like it’s barely there, but he can tell it is. He hugs back, unsure why the ghost was acting like this still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T lets go and rubs his eye as Grian finally grabs the band. The sudden rush of colors coming into view caught him off guard as he took a moment to adjust his eyes, blinking them rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he gets used to the colors again, taking a look around he realizes he is near Xisuma’s area, which is pretty close to his ship. It was still night time so he had to take cover soon before the mods started coming for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian had made it back into his ship safely. He wasn’t that far away which surprised him. He then got to his bed and just collapsed on it. He was much more tired than he realized.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Enchanting with 'Suma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xisuma was supposed to take Grian to the End and set him up with his own gear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning time came and Grian was still asleep. Xisuma was on his way to see the boy as he said they were going to visit the End together. He couldn’t see Grian anywhere outside the smaller one’s ship, so he assumed the boy would still be in the ship.</p>
<p>The admin slides into the bottle and goes looking for Grian. Sure enough, the blonde was still in bed sleeping. He looked unaware of the world around him, and quite cute to Xisuma. He walks closer and sits on the bed, softly rocketing the boy.</p>
<p>“Grian, it’s time to get up,” Xisuma says quietly enough to not startle him. The boy just lets out a quiet groan, trying to snuggle back into his blanket. Though it was hard as there was now a lump on top the bed preventing him from doing so. “Grian, come on.”</p>
<p>The blonde groaned once again, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What’s happening?” He questions sleepily.</p>
<p>“Morning sleepy head, let’s get ready to visit the End, alright?” Xisuma quietly tells him.</p>
<p>Grian finally notices Xisuma on his bed. “Oh, uh, hi, Ex-eye-zuma-void!” The boy giggles.</p>
<p>Xisuma chuckles about his new nickname. “Well, it’s closer to my name than Shishwammy. Remember, you can also call me X.”</p>
<p>“I like my nickname better.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Ex-eye-zuma-void it is,” Xisuma ruffles Grian’s hair as the boy just giggles more. “Now, c’mon. Let’s get ready alright?”</p>
<p>Grian nods and jumps off the bed. He quickly grabs his gear out of his chest and gets ready to head out. With Cleo and Xisuma’s help, he already had full diamond gear. So he already thought he was good to go.</p>
<p>He noticed Xisuma's diamond armor was shiny, almost enchanting like. “Hey, what’s going on with your armor? It’s like, glowing and such. It’s kind of pretty.”</p>
<p>“I have my armor enchanted. I can help you with that too, it would be helpful honestly,” The Admin explains.</p>
<p>Grian was curious about the shiny armor, so he agreed by nodding and smiling brightly at the Admin. “Yes, what is enchanted?”</p>
<p>Xisuma chuckles at the question and rubs the back of his next with his hand. “It makes your armor or tools more powerful or helpful. Depends on what you’re looking for and get, as it is random. Let's head to my base then, I'm already set up there with an Enchantment Table."</p>
<p>"Walking distance too!" The smaller boy giggles.</p>
<p>Xisuma just nods and leads him out of his ship. The two quickly head to the Admin's starting base. It was fairly simple, just a hole in the side of a mountain with storage, a bedroom, the Admin panel, and his Enchantment Table setup.</p>
<p>Grian was already looking around curious at everything. He decided to start at what seemed to be a table with a floating book on it. That seems magical too to keep him entertained.</p>
<p>Xisuma chuckled at how Grian was acting towards everything. The boy seemed like he didn't know a lot about certain things, like elytras, shulker boxes, even the Enchantment Table seems new and it was kind of cute to him.</p>
<p>Walking closer to it seemed to open the book. It was so strange to Grian. Xisuma walked closer as well, opening a chest nearby. The Admin pulled some pretty blue crystal like things out and handed them to Grian.</p>
<p>“Lapis? What’s this for?” Grian questions as he takes the crystals from the Admin.</p>
<p>“Enchanting,” Xisuma was happy he knew what Lapis was, but was curious about him not knowing what it was used for.</p>
<p>The boy gets closer to the table noticing a slot next to the book which is big enough for the gem he was holding. Getting close enough to read the book, he saw it was written in a language he wasn’t sure about. It looked like scribbles in his opinion.</p>
<p>He still looks very lost at what to do, so Xisuma steps closer as well. "Take off your armor, you'll want to enchant it. I'll show you how to do it alright? Just hand me either one of your tools, or a piece of your armor."</p>
<p>Grian hands the Admin his pickax, his curiosity growing at how it works. Xisuma places the pickax on the book and it starts floating above it.</p>
<p>"Now, when you look here," Xisuma gestures to an area of the book which has three sections displayed. "You'll see three Enchants. The third tends to be the best, first is basic. Some Enchants are only for specific items so you'll have to play around with what works best for you."</p>
<p>Grian nods, trying to focus on both his words and the floating pickax and book in front of the two.</p>
<p>The three sections were in English instead of the weird scribble words the rest of the book had. He could make out Unbreaking I, Unbreaking II, and Fortune III . . . ?</p>
<p>"Now, you can pick which one you want. That third one can be pretty good. It has a chance to have more than one effect if you choose it," Xisuma continues to explain.</p>
<p>From what it seemed, Enchanting was very random and yet very good. Grian decided from what the taller guy was saying, he would pick the third option.</p>
<p>He points towards the Fortune III . . . ? option and Xisuma nods at him.</p>
<p>"All you do is place three Lapis in the slot over here," he gestures towards the slot Grian already noticed. "Then press what you're wanting. Go ahead and try."</p>
<p>Grian does so. He holds three Lapis out and places them into the slot. The three sections of the book start glowing, one by one as he inserts each Lapis piece.</p>
<p>Once they're in, he presses down on the section with the Fortune III . . . ? and it shines brighter. Grian watches in amazement as the pickax starts glowing with a purple hue on it. Upon picking it up, it had words on the side which said Fortune III and Efficiency III.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a good one there. Great job Gri," Xisuma exclaims.</p>
<p>Grian just beams at Xisuma. He doesn't quite understand what he did, but he did good apparently and the Admin was proud of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Time Skip</em>
</p>
<p>Some time goes by and all of Grian’s armor and tools are now Enchanted. He was very fascinated at the once plain blue tools and armor now having a shiny, purple glow to them. They were now ready to go to the End together, at least according to Xisuma. Grian still didn’t know much about the End. There was a dragon and endermen, but not much else, so he didn’t understand the appeal of visiting.</p>
<p>Xisuma led the two towards his Nether Portal. Grian doesn’t remember the last time he last saw one and just stares at the Portal in awe. It was an impressive sight, the blackish purple obsidian blocks, the purple swirling of the portal itself, even the purple particles it emitted, it was all impressive and very intimidating. It made Grian kind of nervous about going in.</p>
<p>Grian’s beaming face faded the longer he stared at the portal and Xisuma noticed. He put a gloved hand on the shorter one’s shoulder trying to reassure him that it’ll be fine.</p>
<p>"It's alright. The nether may be scary but you have me to help you right now," Xisuma calmly states, feeling how tense Grian was.</p>
<p>Grian looks up at the Admin. "I trust you," the boy smiles up at him and grabs his hand.</p>
<p>Xisuma pulls Grian into the portal and holds onto him. A first timer who isn't used to portal traveling will have a rough time when they first enter, and he was going to be sure Grian would be fine whether it was his first time or not.</p>
<p>As the two enter the Nether, Grian felt the nausea caused by portal traveling. He would have fallen over if not for the arms holding him steady. The Nether was very hot and the nausea did not help his case.</p>
<p>The nausea soon left and Grian was able to stand on his own again, although he didn't mind at all that Xisuma was still holding him, making sure he was good.</p>
<p>"You alright there?" Xisuma's voice was soft with concern.</p>
<p>"Yea- yeah," Grian paused, sighing as he tried to regain his bearings. "I think I'm good."</p>
<p>Xisuma nodded. He had pulled the two out of the way from the portal as to not go right back through and make the boy feel worse. "Well then, let's get going."</p>
<p>Grian giggles and lets the Admin pull him along towards the portal which leads to the End room where the End Portal would be. They were already making the Nether Hub active with multiple Portals everywhere.</p>
<p>If Grian were by himself, he was sure he'd get lost in this mess. However, with Xisuma's help, he would be able to find his destination.</p>
<p>"Alright, two more Portals G. You can do this. First time is always the worse, it gets easier from here," Xisuma said squeezing the smaller one's hand trying to reassure him.</p>
<p>Grian nodded and let himself be brought into the second Portal, the nausea returning to him as he held onto Xisuma. It wasn't as bad like the Admin had told him and he had expected it to be easier.</p>
<p>They soon made it through to where the End Portal was. The Void staring back at the two, Grian was even more nervous about jumping into this one compared to the Nether Portal.</p>
<p>He squeezed Xisuma's hand tighter and the Admin looked over at the smaller boy. "It's alright, we'll go together. I won't let go of your hand." He tried reassuring him once again, but the blonde still looked extremely nervous about the Portal.</p>
<p>Xisuma sighed. He had to get Grian in to help calm the boy's nerves. He decided holding him could work.</p>
<p>"Come here G," Xisuma spoke up again, pulling Grian into an embrace. "Now, keep a hold of me." </p>
<p>Grian stared up at the Admin in confusion but listened anyway. He gripped the taller one and waited to see what would be next. Xisuma backed up, inching closer to the Portal. Keeping the grip he had on the smaller one, he leaned backwards into the Portal, pulling Grian with him.</p>
<p>Grian yelped as he was pulled into the Portal, the nausea feeling back but worse as he hasn't been through the End Portal before. His eyes squeezed tight as he held onto Xisuma like his life depended on it, and in that moment, it did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. End City with 'Suma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xisuma takes Grian to an End City for an Elytra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness was the only thing Grian could see. This darkness was greater than the Grayscale world he visited last night, mainly because the only color he could see was black.</p><p>The nausea feeling was back, but worse than the first time. He could feel arms around him. He was still clinging to the body holding him. All he wanted to do was stay like that.</p><p>A familiar voice called to him as he stayed there, fear of letting go only to lose the taller man holding him. "Grian," the voice called. It was Xisuma, the Admin who had brought him to the End. He still wasn't sure about this place as he couldn't even see the world around him.</p><p>"Grian, you can open your eyes now. We made it safe and sound." The voice continued.</p><p>The boy's eyes fluttered open. He mainly could see the green suit in front of him that Xisuma was wearing. He wasn't blind, nor was the world black. His eyes were only closed.</p><p>The nausea feeling fading as Grian takes a shaky breath. What felt like hours was only seconds as the boy started relaxing again in the Admin's arms.</p><p>"There we go, we're good now." Xisuma said, soothing Grian with his voice. The boy enjoyed the sound of it.</p><p>The air felt thicker than the Overworld air, Grian was already breathing heavy as he was nervous about the End. Besides that, he still seemed to be breathing just fine.</p><p>Xisuma pulled away putting his hands onto the boy's shoulders, only too have Grian look up at the Admin disappointingly. He wanted to be held longer, but he wouldn't admit it. He just thought he was scared from being in the End.</p><p>Grian took a step back from Xisuma, only to yelp and find his foot slipping on the platform the two stood on. The hands gripped becoming tighter as too not let the boy fall.</p><p>Xisuma carefully pulls Grian along across the narrow path towards the land. Grian only became more nervous as he assumed that was where the dragon would be flying around. With the Obsidian pillars high up, but nothing was flying around. There weren't even any crystals on top of them from what he could see.</p><p>"The dragon is already dead so we don't have to worry about that. What we do have to worry about is falling into the Void, but I'm here and I will make sure nothing bad happens." Xisuma explains, trying to calm Grian's nervousness down.</p><p>"Al-alright. I'm trusting you," Grian replied, smiling nervously.</p><p>The two made their way towards the island with Endermen all around. Xisuma turns to check on the boy, but then pauses.</p><p>Grian stares up at the Admin, waiting for him to continue pulling him along. But instead of doing so, Xisuma's arms run up towards his helmet.</p><p>"My helmet helps me breath in the Overworld, but now that we're here I can breathe normally," Xisuma explains, slowly pulling off his helmet. The Admin felt like showing his face could help Grian trust him more and not be scared.</p><p>The boy stared at Xisuma's face, a slight blush creeping on his checks. The Admin's brown fluffy hair parted towards his right. Purple freckles dotted his face, the kindness in purple eyes and a smile was bright.</p><p>Xisuma was pretty, but Grian couldn't be doing this. They just met, none of this meant anything. Grian let out a giggle as a piece of hair fell into the Admin's eyes and he pushed it out of the way. He was content like this, just Xisuma being with him.</p><p>The Admins soon grabbed Grian's hand again and led the boy further into the End. More narrow paths that lead to other islands, which lead to more narrow paths.</p><p>Eventually leading to an island with no paths leading out from it, Xisuma, taking blocks out, began to build a path as Grian cautiously watched, very nervous about this whole thing.</p><p>The two managed to inch their way towards a new island that wasn't explored yet. One with very tall purple structures, and even what looked like a purple ship high in the sky. Grian feels like he had never seen these blocks, nor the structures they made.</p><p>"Whoa," was all he said about them. Xisuma chuckled at the boy's comment.</p><p>"Welcome to your first End City. Here, we can find Elytra wings and Shulkers to make boxes. Both very useful items you'll want, I'm sure." The Admin explained. "The main risks here would be falling and these creatures which are similar to Shulkers boxes, but aren't boxes. Also Endermen if you're not careful about them."</p><p>"Alright, so we build more up then?" Grian questioned</p><p>"That would be ideal." Xisuma responded.</p><p>Grian just nods. Xisuma starts building up a platform with Grian helping this time. The Admin was also keeping an eye out for any things that may ruin this for them. Once they reached the top, they both pulled out their Diamond swords together.</p><p>Grian was still very unsure what too expect. From what he remembered, there weren't any structures in the End besides where the Dragon normally was. And they were really high up as well. It made him all the more nervous.</p><p>Xisuma led the way looking around the area. It didn't take the two long before Grian spotted a box similar to the Shulker boxes the Admin had shown him.</p><p>"Ex-su-ma!" The smaller one shouted, catching the Admin's attention, then pointing towards the box that was on the ground. "There's a box thingy over there."</p><p>"Ah, that would be a Shulker and not the boxes we are wanting, Gri. See?" Xisuma steps closer towards the boxes yet keeping his distance. The box springs opened, revealing a yellowish face which shoots a projectile like object at him which he just moves out of the way.</p><p>"They attack you, unlike Shulkers boxes. But you need them in order to make the boxes, so good eye." Grian just smiles, still slightly unsure about the fact that a box is attacking the two.</p><p>Xisuma smacks it with his sword a couple times before it closes again, with the Admin sighing being annoyed. "Right, and they'll close on you after so many hits," he complains.</p><p>Grian giggles at Xisuma being annoyed at the box creature. He does believe the Admin is cute, acting like this. He certainly wants to hang out more with Xisuma, even if he's the only one he's hung out with so far. Also not counting his adventure in the Grayscale, cause he's not sure if he really wants to go back or not, or if he's going too either way.</p><p>After some time, they both fought against Shulkers and collected things called Shulker shells, which according to Xisuma, would be what made the Shulker boxes they were after.</p><p>The two had made it to the ship, which was the highest structure there. Xisuma had mentioned they could find the elytra here, at the front of the ship. Along with a dragon head. Grian was interested in both, the ability to fly and just having a head of the dragon seemed cool.</p><p>They made their way to the front, where a picture frame hung with an elytra pinned to it. In front though, was another Shulker.</p><p>The two made quick work in defeating the last Shulker. Xisuma motions towards the frame too Grian thus having the boy grab the elytra. The Admin helps the blonde put it on.</p><p>"There, now you have wings Gri!" Xisuma exclaims. "Now too teach you how to fly." He chuckles as Grian giggles, still examining the elytra.</p><p>"Are we going back then?" Grian questions.</p><p>"That would be the safest option, so yes."</p><p>
  <em>Time Skip</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When the two jump into the portal, they appear in their own bases instead of near each other. Xisuma quickly spams rockets back towards Grian's ship.</p><p>Xisuma then proceeds to teach Grian how to fly and Grian picks it up very quickly.</p><p>"Now jump from here and they should open too let you glide." Xisuma explains.</p><p>Grian jumps, slowly gliding down with the elytra opened. "This is fun! And it's only gliding, not flying," he giggles.</p><p>"Yep. We can move onto flying then." The Admin chuckles at how cute the boy is. "What you'll want to do is keep rockets in your hand and spam them."</p><p>Xisuma shows the blonde how to use a rocket. Grian takes a hand full of rockets and jumps back up the small hill they were using for practice. The boy then jumps off, proceeding to glide then taking a rocket and blasting it behind him, he takes off into the sky.</p><p>"Grian is certainly a fast learner," Xisuma comments, watching the boy fly around for awhile. I wonder what addition he'll be adding to our already chaotic group." The Admin chuckles. The group may have been chaotic, but they were family. He wouldn't trade anyone away and he definitely misses the ones who have disappeared or just moved on from the server. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy. I doubt many people will read but I appreciate you all if you do! I've had a bit of head with certain parts, like what to name this AU, so I thank the Hermittpad Discord server for their help! I'll add a cover when I finish it, hopefully that will be tomorrow for me. It's quite late and I have work soooo, yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>